Speak Now
by Hanara VgRyuu
Summary: Lucy sangat sedih akan datangnya 2 hari lagi. Ada apa dengan 2 hari lagi? Dan apa usaha Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia dan Wendy untuk membuktikan perasaan Natsu pada Lucy dalam jangka 2 Hari itu?/"Aku harus melupakannya!" /"ITU DIAAAA… Lagu."/"Let's Make Him SPEAK NOW."/ First Fic. Mind to RnR?


Yo Minna ^^

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Sebenarnya sih bukan yang pertama dibuat, tapi pertama di post. Hehehhe

Dan sebenarnya juga, saya bukan author, cuman rider di fanfic FT Indonesia ini. Dan saya buat account cuman untuk me-review Fanfic – fanfic di sini. Tapi berhubung 'Senpai' saya di Facebook maksa buat baca fanfic nista saya, jadinya yaa,, saya post aja. Hehehehe

Dan satu lagi. Fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari lagu Taylor Sift – Speak Now

Semoga suka yaa. :3 *semoga aja*

Fairy Tail _belongs to_ Hiro Mashima

Pair : Natsu x Lucy

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, alur berantakan, typo(s) dsb.

**ENJOY~**

Suatu malam di Fairy tail… Hampir semua orang berpesta pora merayakan datangnya 2 hari lagi. Ada apa dengan 2 hari lagi? Jawabannya adalah pernikahan Natsu dan Lisanna. Semua orang di guild bersenang – senang, bergosip, adu kekuatan, lomba minum bir dan lainnya.

Namun lain halnya dengan seorang gadis blonde yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Ia tampak sangat lesu tak bersemangat akan hari esok. Gadis itu tampak menahan sesuatu dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Lucy, Kau kenapa? Kau tidak menikmati pestanya?" Tanya Lisanna pada gadis berambut blonde yang bernama lucy.

"uh, Bukan begitu Lisanna. A-Aku cuman lagi memikirkan… hmm, baju yang akan kupakai besok." Jawab lucy berbohong.

"oh begitu yaa." Balas Lisanna ber-oh ria.

"cek cek 1, 2, 3." Sesuatu terdengar dari arah pentas. Terlihat seseorang me-ngetes gitar serta mick nya.

"Oke semuanya malam ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk calon penganti baru kita. Natsu dan Lisanna." Lanjut wanita berambut putih tersebut untuk mendapat perhatian dari seisi guild.

Kemudian semua orang kecuali Lucy tentunya besorak- sorai.

"Mantap Nee-chan. Lanjutkan" Teriak Elfman.

"Kamu yang terbaik Mira-chan" teriak yang lainnya sambil besiul – siul.

Mira mulai bernyanyi, semua orang terdiam mendengarkan dan menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Mira.

Lucy POV

Senang, bosan, sedih, kecewa, semuanya becampur aduk dalam pikiranku. Aku bosan karna tak ada yang akan ku lakukan, aku senang karna 'si bodoh' itu akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya, aku sedih dan kecewa karna 'si bodoh' itu juga akan menjadi milik orang lain. Menyedihkan. Yaa seperti itu lah aku malam ini. Aku mencoba tersenyum namun hatiku berkata berlainan.

Aku kembali mencoba menyeruput jus orange ku yang hanya tinggal setengah itu. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keseluruh guild. Wajah ceria dan bahagia terpancar dari seisi guild.

"_Aku harus melupakannya!_" Tekadku dalam hati, karna hanya itu yang dapat membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Lagu selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh –" Setelah Mira selesai bernyanyi ia mulai memperkenalkan penyanyi selanjutnya. "P_alingan Gajeel, yang akan menyanyi, huh membosankan." _Pikir ku dalam hati.

"- LUCY HEARTFILIA."Lanjut Mage Take Over tersebut yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Semua orang bersorak sorai kearah ku.

"Ayo lucy. Tunjukan kemampuanmu."

"Ganbate Lucy!"

"Ayo Lu-chan. Ganbate." Seisi guild menyorakkan nama ku agar aku menyanyi.

"_huh, baiklah. Aku menyanyi saja. Siapa tau dengan menyanyi aku bisa mendapatkan pikiran jernih ku kembali." _Pikir ku, kemudian beranjak menuju pentas. Aku sedikit gugup, namun ku coba untuk relax. Aku mulai memetik senar gitar, dan mulai bernanyi.

Untuk permulaan ku petik gitar untuk membuat kesan sedikit ballad. Lagu ini mungkin bisa menggambarkan perasaan ku saat ini. Atau mengkin juga dapat menyampaikan pesan ku pada 'si bodoh' yang kucintai tersebut. Entah mengapa saat di pertengahan lagu aku sedikit mengeluarkan bulir bulir bening dari kedua mataku. Namun aku coba untuk menahannya.

Setelah lagu selesai ku nyanyikan, semua orang bersorak sorai ke arahku. Aku sedikit senang namun lagu tadi membuatku tak dapat mengontrol bulir bulir bening ini. Setelah menyanyi aku langsung ke luar guild agar orang – orang tak menyadari tangisanku.

Sepandai pandai tupai melompat, sesekali akan jatuh juga. Yaa seperti itulah aku, sepandai pandainya aku menahan tangisku, sepandai pandainya aku membuat orang orang tak menyadari tangisanku namun akan ada juga seseoarang yang menyadarinya.

"Apakah tak dingin malam malam seperti ini sendirian di luar?" Tanya seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Ah, Juvia. Entahlah aku tak merasa kedinginan sekarang." Jawabku sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

"Lucy-san, Juvia minta maaf." Ucap Juvia setelah duduk di sebelah ku. Aku sedikit terkejut akan ucapan mantan mage S-Class Phantom tersebut.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tak bersalah apapun Juvia." Balasku mencoba tersenyum dan menenangkannya.

"Maafkan Juvia, karna tak dapat membantu apapun di saat Lucy-san sedang bersedih. Lucy-san selalu membantu juvia untuk mendekati Gray-sama. Lucy-san juga selalu mencoba menghibur Juvia saat Juvia sedih. Tapi Juvia tak dapat berbuat apa apa untuk membantu Lucy-san. Maafkan Juvia." Kata Juvia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Juvia. Aku juga sedang tidak bersedih, kok." Ucapku sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Tak usah bohong, Lu-chan. Aku –kami tau kau sedih." Ucap seseorang bersuara sedikit nyaring.

"Kami akan ada untukmu, Lucy-san." Kali ini suara itu terdengar imut.

"Ya, itu benar lucy. Kami ada untukmu. Fairy Tail ada untukmu. Kesedihanmu kesedihan kami juga. Kami tau kau sedih karna pernikahan ini kan?! Kami akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Itu pasti." Selanjutnya terdengar suara yang sedikit berat dan tegas.

"Levy, Wendy, Erza !" Seru ku saat mengetahui sumber suara tadi.

Normal POV

"Levy, Wendy, Erza !" Seru Lucy saat mengetahui sumber suara tadi.

"Yaa ku akui, aku memang sedih. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan, semuanya sudah terlambat. 2 hari lagi mereka akan menikah." Lanjut Lucy tertunduk.

"Pasti ada cara, Lu-chan. Kami akan ada untukmu." Ucap Mage Solid script itu mencoba menyemangati Lucy.

"Arigatou, Minna." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. "_Yaah setidaknya aku masih punya teman – teman yang mengerti aku disini._" Gumam Lucy dalam hati.

"Oh ya Lu-chan, suara mu bagus. Ternyata kau juga pintar menyanyi ya. Waahh aku baru tau loh." Ucap levy semangat.

"Yaa, aku juga berpikir begitu." Sambung Erza. "hmm yahh, suara Lucy-san sangat bagus, desune?!" ucap wendy. "yaa, Juvia juga berpikir begitu. Kau sangat hebat menyanyikan lagunya Lucy-san."

"Hehe. Sepertinya suaru ku tak begitu bagus menurutku. Tapi Arigatou minna." Balas Lucy sedikit merendah.

"ITU DIAAAA… Lagu." Teriak Levy histeris. "Apa maksudmu Levy?" Tanya Erza.

"Kita butuh rencana untuk Lucy, bukan?!" Ucap levy sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Tanya anak sang naga langit yang sepertinya kurang mengerti.

"iya.. Rencana. Kita hanya butuh membuktikan perasaan Natsu pada Lucy,'kan?" Jawab Levy. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lagu?" Tanya Lucy masih bingung.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi Lu-chan. Coba kalian artikan lirik lagunya. Lirik dari lagu itu dapat menjadi rencana kita. Kita dapat megirim surat berisikan lirik lagu tersebut. Namun kita tambah sedikit kata-katanya agar dapat dimengerti oleh otak kecil Natsu." Jelas Levy.

"Yaa kalau diingat-ingat sih memang lagunya dapat dijadikan rencana. Dan aku rasa itu dapat berhasil." Ucap Erza. "Ya Juvia setuju dengan Levy dan Erza-san." Tukas sang mage air. "Bagaimana menurutmu Lucy-san." Tanya Wendy pada Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengacaukan pernikahan orang serperti itu. Lisanna gadis yang baik. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan hari bahagianya." Jawab Lucy tertunduk –lagi.

"Tidak lucy, kita tidak mengacaukan ataupun menghancurkan pernikahannya. Kita hanya akan membuktikan perasaan Natsu padamu." Ucap Erza tegas.

"Ayolah Lu-chan, apakah kau tak dapat merasakannya? Natsu mencintaimu Lu-chan, tapi dia juga menyayangi Lisanna. Dia salah mengartikan rasa sayangnya pada lisanna. Dia menganggap rasa sayang itu sebagai cinta. Namun Natsu juga menyayangi dan mencintaimu lebih dari teman Lu-chan. Tapi sayangya dia terlalu bodoh untuk megartikan perasaannya." Jelas ketua dari tim Shadow gear itu pada lucy. Lucy hanya bisa kembali menunduk.

"Jika kau setuju dengan rencana ini lucy-san, Juvia akan meminta tolong pada Gray-sama untuk bicara pada Natsu-san. Dan setidaknya dengan rencana ini kau bisa mengetahui perasaanya padamu." Ucap Juvia sambil menggenggam tangan lucy mencoba meyakinkan celestial mage berambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana Lucy? Kau setuju?" Tanya Erza. "Uhmmm.. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya. Arigatou Minna." Jawab lucy tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Mendengar jawaban lucy lantas Erza, levy, Juvia dan Wendy ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu –"

"Let's Make Him **SPEAK NOW**." Ucap levy semangat.

~~~ TBC ~~~

Gimana? Nista bgt kan =w=)V heheheh

Sekian~

_**Mind to RnR ?**_


End file.
